Talk:Astrophysics
Um, unless I'm missing something, this page is not about OGame as it is now, but someone's discussion/brainstorming on creating a new OGame-type game... Should this really be here? (Dekker500 13:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC)) :Well, the someone is the OGame admins, and it is being tested on the beta uni42.ogame.org. So I think is has some merit being here. When the final decision is made I would expect that this article will be modified to match the final form. Br4indead 14:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::As it stands, I concur. A category could even be made, something like 'Proposed Features' where beta tested feature articles are housed until they become a feature or be archived. --Master Bob 08:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::It is now an actual tech. This thread closed. 23:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Colonies (Astrophysics increases the amount of colonies allowed at second level, and every second level thereafter.) 98.240.148.242 :This is a statement, please site you source so we know it's not just vandalism. The original values came from here: Redesign News - Reset and FeaturesBr4indead 10:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know where that user got that from, but one thing is for sure: people seem to be getting +1 Colony "Slot" at different Astrophysics' ranks. At least, most people I know on uni42 have been getting Colonies at different ranks. I got additional Colonies on the following ranks: 2,3,5,6,9 (I'm still on rank 9)... don't really know how to prove this, I guess you could ask people from uni42 in case it also happened to them. This might have been fixed on the update in which the "ranks/planets limit" table was added to the Astrophysics' info window, as my "ranks/planet" table shows up properly as off rank 7. --Acidbyte 03:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Confirming: I also received the ability to build additional Colonies on the following ranks: 2,3,5,6,9 **Tenzo Cost The values for the cost of this technology to rounded up to the next hundred. I don't have a source to quote other than my game screen... -Echo Time Anything on whether Astrophysics determines how long you can stay in planet 16? e.g. Duration of Expedition? -Anon :Why would you want/need longer expeditions? As far as I know, as soon as you reach "planet 16" one of the expedition results happen and then your fleet returns (or doesn't return, depending on the result). 09:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that for every level of astrophysics (slash expedition tech), you are allowed to wait an additional hour. I know that is how things were when the expedition portion was originally set up 2 1/2 years ago. You are required to stay for at least one hour when you do an expedition. Last I heard, a question raised about the benefit of staying for additional hours returned inconclusive (but that was 2 years ago last I checked.)Tsotanga 12:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 1st lvl i have an account in uni 42 and at the first lvl of astrophysics you get a second planet. im not going off of what anybody said just going off of what I have seen. and at lvl 11 you get 7 planets not 6. they might have planed on it being that you needed lvl 2 to get you second planet so this may be a glitch but thats the way it stands in uni 42. Bad Links There are some links in here that don't go to where they say. Caseycoold 18:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Don't be afraid to edit! It's what keeps wikis good! 23:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Exact upgrade cost Can anyone provide an exact formula for the upgrade cost? Never mind, what I'd need is the exact amount for level 3 and 9, as these are incorrect in the table. If you could provide this, I'll be able to check if my formula works and update the table with the correct values. got the correct values from my alliance members, uploaded formula and updated costs. I'm not sure about level 3 though... Lordyoyo 13:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC)